The Elemental Cycle IV: Crossroads
by kazeno
Summary: Next in the line. 'Beginnings' should follow unless I decide to change the title. Sorry for the short bit.


#### Hmm.... I take that back... I think this one is sorta more inane than 'Fire Spirit'... well, it's not very long, that's because I pared it off. It was originally much longer, but I cut the bottom end of it off, and it's gonna appear soon under a new name. [dunno what name ... hmm ...Beginnings might do it ...] Never mind. Get to reading, and just you wait for the next one. I've got the ending of the Elemental Cycle planned out already - just wait and see! [spoiler: not for the happy-ending sticklers]

#### 

#### 

#### The Elemental Cycle IV: Crossroads

**Fujin Kazeno stared up at the somewhat imposing structure in front of her. Balamb Garden, fabled Balamb Garden, more famous than its Galbadian or Trabia cousin. Fujin was going there to study. And she didn't like it one bit.**

**Her foster parents strode behind her, talking to themselves. They didn't like her very much, and Fujin returned the favor. Since she had badly bruised her foster brother's shin earlier in the month, they decided they might as well (with Edea's approval) send her to learn how to do it professionally.**

**It hadn't been her fault anyway - the boy had called her a demon freak. The word 'demon' still evoked a burning anger in her. She still did remember the mob. It wasn't something you'd forget in a hurry.**

**She knew - remembered - enough, that Edea had saved her, and brought her along when she'd gone to Balamb. Fujin had been adopted barely days after arriving at the orphanage. She'd been lucky the first time - the family was childless, and treated her well. She was orphaned a second time when they died in an accident, the only legacy left to their adopted daughter a letter and her last name.**

**Her luck had apparently run out on the first time, for she was sent next to a big family, with eight kids. It was good, too that she had gone there, for there she managed to learn discipline, and how to shut her emotions inside. The father believed that children had to be dealt with harshly so that they would remember. She would remember ****_him_****, all right. **

**The next family had four children. She had come in for endless teasing and ribbing there, for all four were boys. Although the earlier family had ****_eight_**** children, they were tightly disciplined and no teasing was allowed. In fact, barely any talking was allowed at all. All four kids in ****_this_**** family, however, were pampered and spent their time having fun at the expense of the youngest and smallest, therefore the weakest. She'd learnt to defend herself well and eventually they sent her away.**

**After ****_that_****, she went through a succession of different families, honing the skills she'd leant - fighting, kicking, the art of silence and that of discipline. It helped her survive.**

**'Welcome to Balamb Garden,' someone said cheerily. Fujin looked up to see a man standing in front of her. He looked vaguely familiar, as if she'd seen him before but couldn't remember where.**

**'Headmaster,' her foster mother Ryna said, sounding relieved.**

**'Is this the little girl?' the headmaster said, looking down through his thick glasses and smiling in a fatherly way.**

**'Yes, this is Fujin. She's quite a temperamental little girl, and maybe you could teach her to use that.'**

**The headmaster smiled again, then addressed Fujin. 'Well, child, how do you feel about Balamb Garden.'**

**Fujin glowered at the structure. 'BIG,' she stated calmly.**

**'Fujin doesn't talk much,' Ryna said hastily. 'I...er...we'll go, if that's okay?'**

**The headmaster smiled again. He seemed to do that a lot. 'Sure. ****_Quistis!' _****he called someone else. A blond girl appeared around a corner, balancing a stack of books. **

**'Yes, Headmaster Kramer?'**

**'This is one of the new students. Fujin, meet Quistis Trepe. She's a SeeD cadet, and will be rooming with you. Quistis, Fujin Kazeno. Put her through orientation, will you?'**

**'Yes, Headmaster Kramer.'**

**Fujin shouldered her bag and followed the older girl, saying nothing.**

** **

*********

** **

**The boy that once had been Lan Dagoran stared at the imposing façade of Balamb Garden, mouth falling open. His adopted father patted his shoulder, smiling.**

**'Yes, that's Balamb Garden, Raijin. Beautiful, isn't it?'**

**Raijin grinned. The events of the past sometimes haunted him, but he locked them up and tried to forget. Raijin was that kind of boy. He stayed cheerful even through the pain. **

**The families he'd stayed with had been okay, and his cheerful disposition had gotten him through the worse ones, even through teases of 'black devil' and 'big-mouth'. It was his luck that he'd been adopted by Jinlian and Kayn Deris, the best parents he'd ever known. **

**'Yeah! It's really nice, ya know?' Since that fateful event that changed his life, he'd adopted Jakri's favorite phrase for his own. It became second nature to say it, a kind of tribute to the young woodsman who'd taught him the skills that ultimately saved his life.**

**'I'm glad you like it. I'm Instructor Lyhsa, nice to meet you.' The red-haired instructor winked at him, pumping his hand up and down energetically. She eyes Felix's staff, which he carried almost everywhere with him.**

**'You like staffs?'**

**Raijin nodded.**

**'Good. Did you know that you can use a staff to fight?'**

**Raijin eyed the staff dubiously. He hadn't really known that, but the staff ****_had_**** been use to kill Felix...**

**'You can use it if that's what you like so much.'**

**Raijin nodded again. 'Great, ya know!'**

**The instructor smiled at him. 'I think we're going to get along just fine. What's your name, child?'**

**'Raijin.'**

**'Raijin ... what an unusual name.' She mused for a while. 'God of Thunder? What a coincidence. Earlier we had a new student, a girl named Fujin. She's your exact oppoisite.'**

**'Really?' Raijin grinned.**

**'Yeah.' She addressed his parents. 'If you don't mind, I'll take charge of the boy. If you have any questions or concerns, the headmaster should be over there.' She pointed to a figure in the distance.**

**His father nodded. 'Have fun, Rai.' Then both of them left.**

**Raijin grinned to himself. He would certainly have fun.**

** **

*********

** **

**Seifer Almasy scowled at Balamb Garden. Despite the fact that he was looking forward to this - who wouldn't - he still had to look irritated. It was part of his 'look'. To look touch, strong - no one would be able to hurt him the way his father had. Ever.**

**He glanced sideways, at another of the students in the little group. Squall Leonhart didn't look at him, or acknowledge his existence in any way. The black-clad boy trudged along, his gaze fixed firmly on the ground.**

**Squall Leonhart was the only boy at the orphanage to truly challenge Seifer Almasy. Oh, not challenging as most people would see it, but it was simply the fact that whenever Seifer teased him, he'd look back steadily with expressionless blue eyes. To Seifer, that was a challenge.**

**If he concentrated, he could hear his father's voice. It would stay with him forever, the scolding, the teaching, and the yelling... '****_They who resist you, the silent ones, they're the most dangerous. Behind their eyes lurk a thousand secrets; their bodies hide a thousand strengths. Break them! Break them, and neutralize them, strip them of false pride, their ability to challenge you...' _****The man had been raving of course, dead drunk, but to Seifer they seemed to be true.**

**Which was why he hated Squall.**

**'Edea!' The headmaster, Cid Kramer came over, smiling. He embraced his wife Edea, Matron to the orphanage kids in full view of the group of children.**

**Seifer made a face. 'Eww-ww...' he said, looking and sounding disgusted. Squall said nothing, but the others gave him strange looks. Zell bunched his fists. Seifer was on him in a split-second.**

**'Y'wanna fight, chicken-wuss? Huh? Huh?' Zell glared, secure in the presence of Cid and Matron. Seifer didn't care.**

**'Seifer, let him be. Save your aggressiveness for the Training Center.' Seifer scowled at Cid, but wisely chose to remain silent. He glanced at Balamb Garden, slightly surprised to see Quistis Trepe disappearing into the structure with a silver-haired girl in tow. Quisty, bossy Quisty had been fostered out slightly over a year ago and hadn't returned to the orphanage since. Evidently she'd come here.**

**'Instructor Lyhsa?' Cid called over to a petite redhead talking animatedly to a small, dark-skinned boy. She came over, the boy trotting beside her holding a polished staff. 'Think you can handle another six?'**

**'Sure thing, headmaster.' Lyhsa grinned and saluted Cid. 'Hello, kids. Can I have your names?'**

**'Seifer Almasy,' Seifer declared loudly.**

**'Zell Dincht.' - a grin and an exuberant voice.**

**'Dena Lyah.' - the small child with a mop of dark hair.**

**'Kevin Noire.'- another dark-haired boy.**

**'Cherry Nield.' - a youngster with a ragged head of sun-yellow hair.**

**'Squall Leonhart,' came the last mumble.**

**Lyhsa smiled. 'Hello. I'm Instructor Lyhsa, and this is Raijin. He arrived earlier - he'll probably be taking classes with you lot.'**

**Raijin gave them a wide grin. 'Hi, ya know?'**

**A small chorus of 'hi's rose, except Seifer who crossed his arms over his chest and Squall who pursed his lips. **

**'Come on, I'll show you the Cafeteria. Best hotdogs in the world!' They all trooped after the woman, Seifer hanging near the back.**

******_It may not be so bad after all._******

****

** **


End file.
